This invention relates generally to an improvement in an attachment for a jack stand, and particularly to an attachment which will provide a support for a wheel of a vehicle that is constructed either with or without a stub shaft.
In the automotive repair industry, it has been common to remove the tires and wheels of a vehicle for working on part of the body. Stands that are available in the industry comprise linkage members which can engage the studs that are on the brake drum and take the form as seen for example in the Kron U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,295. Other forms of similar stands are seen in the Jerrel U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,177. When a vehicle is provided with a stub shaft, the shaft may be engaged by a stand such as is seen in the Schreiber patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,095. When a vehicle is thus supported, it makes it more convenient for frame straightening apparatus to be passed under the chassis of the vehicle and exert the necessary pulls to straighten the body. Since jack stands are readily available in an automotive shop, it would not require the inventory of several types of support means for foreign or domestic automobiles; and would therefore provide a single attachment for a conventional piece of apparatus.